


Shades of Green

by drippingwithsin



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lead us not into temptation and all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily Carlton, long-suffering first assistant to the one and only editor & chief of the famous fashion magazine Runway, Miranda Priestly, strode into the outer office and absentmindedly flicked on the light switch. She sighed in a toxic mixture of defeat, fatigue, and frustration. It'd be right at nine o'clock and just as she was finishing up tying the laces on an emerald green teddy when Miranda called. Apparently Stacy, Beth, or whatever her bloody name was, decided to skip town right before the book was due. Cow. How dare she ruin her evening like this. Well, at least the girl would be some vendor's problem now.

Emily glanced down at her cluttered desk and sighed. She'd forgotten to clean her desktop, again which meant she was going to receive another purse of the lips, again. Joy. The brit plopped down in a chair and inhaled deeply to calm her frazzled nerves only to crinkle her nose in disgust when the faint scent of chemicals hit her nostrils.

The janitor must have just left, she concluded. Well, thank God for small miracles and all that because the last thing she wanted to do right now was chatting it up with some greasy haired git about cleaning supplies.

"Hey babe, whatcha doing?" Emily screeched and flailed, sending papers flying in various directions fluttering to the floor.

Peals of a familiar laughter suddenly rang out.

With a hand clamped over her rapidly beating heart, she stared wide-eyed at the intruder for a second or two before finally glaring. "You are such a horse's arse!" She spat as she snatched up the nearest object and threw it only to miss the other person by a mile.

Andy clutched her sides, shaking with laughter. "You…. you should've... seen your face." The brunette managed to say in between breaths before once again bursting out into fit of giggles.

Not finding the situation funny at all, Emma scowled and crossed her arms. "Well, when you're done braying like a deranged donkey you can tell me just how the bloody hell you got in here?"

The brunette flashed her a mischievous grin. "Oh, I have my ways."

Emily's eyes narrowed in a look that screamed 'quit mucking around'. "Oh good, then you can find your way out then because if Miranda sees you in here, she'll not only have your arse but mine as well."

"Oh please, I know Miranda's schedule like the back of my hand. She left an hour ago."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, you still need to leave." The redhead insisted once again. Oh, she knew there was little to no change of the ice dragon returning. Miranda, once gone for the day usually stayed gone but she couldn't get rid of that nagging desire to disobey the rules driven into after years of service other the fashionista's command.

"Aw, but Em I don't think you want me to, do you?" Andy cooed, sauntering farther into the room and over to the pouting woman. "No, I think," She stepped around the desk until she was right at Emily's side and bent down, shamelessly exposing her cleavage. "You want me to stay."

Emily held her breath as she felt the presence and heat of Andy's body so close to her own. Don't look, don't look, don't look she mentally began to chant, knowing full well that if she did so all would be lost. Swept up in a sea of chocolate sin, she'd be drowned quite happily by full lips and curves.

"Emily," Her name came out smooth as Japanese silk causing Emily to close her eyes and draw in a deep needed breath when her core pulsated with want. _Damn her_

"Emily,"

She bite the inside of her jaw until she tasted pennies. Lead us not into temptation and all that. See no evil, hear no evil. Christ, this was so bloody hard. Andy was her one true weakness and much to her dismay the twit knew it. Not that it was a secret mind you for one would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to notice just what sort of hold the brunette had on the brit.

And if she was truthful with herself, Emily would admit that this did not happen over time. No, all it took was one hit of the cheap yet oh so tempting drug called Andrea for Emily to become hooked.

It happened two years ago when they'd ran into one another at a vegan restaurant where Andrea whom at the time was just a budding journalist was there to interview the owner while Emily, on the other hand, was there to nibble on a twenty-five dollar piece of lettuce. It began with the usual snips from the brit and the bright goofy smiles of the optimistic Midwestern, but as the wine flowed so did the conversation until after a while it gradually morphed into not so subtle flirting.

And it wasn't until later when Emily, drenched in sweat and breathing like a finishing racehorse, had her back pressed firmly against a grungy apartment wall whilst coming down from the best orgasm of her life after rising and falling on three of Andy's fingers idly wondered.

_How the bloody hell did this happen?_

But five minutes later as ran her tongue languidly through the sweet nectar between Andy's thighs for the first time Emily found that she really didn't care all that much anymore.

* * *

"Is there anything I could for you, Ms. Charlton?" The brunette purred, her hot breath bathing the other woman's ear, making Emily shiver and immediately heat. Her painted eyelids slid open only to remain weighed down by lust.

Oh God, not this. Anything but this.

"Ms. Charlton?"

She whimpered, ruthlessly clutching onto the last bit of control that she held. Andy playing the seductive assistant to her Mirandalistic character was one of her biggest, deepest, fantasies. And one she'd decided to keep to herself. Well-that is until Andy managed to pry it out of her after a passion filled night that lasts until the wee hours of dawn. But as much as she wanted it to happen now was not the time or place to do so.

"Andrea, stop that this-" She turned to scold her lover only to come face to face with the valley of deliciously low cleavage. Her mouth dropped open and went dry. Full, round and pushed together Andrea's breasts was enough to make a grown man fall to his knees and weep for just a mere glimpse down her blouse.

Andy smirked down at her now gaping partner then leaned down and stole a kiss. Once soft lips molded into another, that was it and as predicted would happen Emily lost herself. They simultaneously closed their eyes and slid their lips lovingly over one another's.

Unable to resist the taste of those full lips, Emily flicked her tongue out and moaned at the taste of Andrea's cheap strawberry balm that she not so secretly loved.

But just as it was about to deepen the brunette pulled away causing the redhead to whimper at the loss only to have it change into a gasp when she was tugged upward out of her chair and onto two unsteady feet. Giving her not a chance to gain her bearings, Andy turned them both and pushed Emily gently against the desk. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to the column of Emily's neck then began to trail kisses along it.

"Andrea, we really shouldn't be-" The redhead gasped in pleasure.

Andy smirked against her neck when she found that special little spot that never failed to make the redhead tremble and bit down playfully.

Emily swallowed, panting while her teeth sank into a thin pink lip in a fruitless attempt to keep a sound of desire from scrambling out, hating how much she was loving this.

Much to her annoyance and dismay, however, Andy suddenly pulled back once again.

"Andrea," Emily drawled out in warning only to receive a mysterious, cheeky, slightly creepy smile in return. Oh, she knew that smile very well. It was a smile that told her that whatever the girl had planned was either going to be really good or horribly, horribly, bad.

Experience and common sense screaming it would be the latter while the naughty, ever hungry creature between her legs whispered the former.

The brunette grasped a hold of her hand, then began to lead the two of them to Miranda's office door. Emily furrowed her brows in confusion but when Andy reached for the doorknob green eyes widened into saucers.

"Are you insane!?" She hissed, attempting to break free. "We are _not_ shagging in there."

Andy turned and flashed the redhead an impish grin. "Oh come on, Em. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it before."

The redhead's mouth opened and closed a bit, her cheeks turning the same shade as her hair. Truth be told, she had on more than one occasion fantasized about taking the brunette in there. To have that beautiful curvy body sprawled or bent over a desk that held papers and documents that controlled the fashion industry while moan of ecstasy filled the space where so many have been cut down by a mere whisper of 'That's all' was nearly too much to bear. Emily's core clenched and she felt hot moisture seep into her lacy malachite La Perla underwear yet just barely she held firm. Clearing her throat as she straightened her back, Emily managed a quick yet stern. "No."

"Umhm well, let me put it to you another way then. You and I," Andy drawled out, enunciating each word as she leads them backwards. "are going to have sex," The back of the brunette's knees hit the thick glass and she immediately hiked herself atop, pulling Emily along with her. "on Miranda's desk." She purred, wrapping one of those long legs around the smaller woman's waist and reeled her in closer.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Posh British women from the time they came out of the womb were taught control. Sit up straight, always keep your hand steady, only speak when absolutely necessary, and for heaven sakes never sob in public. These were the rules Emily followed more religiously than any bible out there, that is until Andrea with her glistening bovine eyes and bright toothy smiles came along. Oh yes, demons have many faces and Emily was thoroughly convinced one was wearing Andrea Sachs because no matter how hard she tried she could never force herself to say no.

Case in point; she was currently standing in front of her boss's desk with said temptress' limbs wrapped around her in a vice grip and the last bit of her meticulously built control crumpling. She peered into chocolate eyes now darkened to onyx and her muddled brain tried, emphasis on the word _tried_ , to come up was some pros and cons in the situation. She should say no, needed to say no, but alas the spirit's weak yet the body is oh so willing.

"You thought about this often? Fucking on Miranda's desk?" Emily questioned, her eyes glittering with something akin to amusement and want.

"Yes." Came a wanton hiss.

"Tart," She teased fiendishly then rolled her hips causing Andy to gasp sharply.

"Only for you." Andy panted out and for some reason, it sent a surge of desire straight to her core.

Emily rushed forward and captured plump lips in a brutalizing kiss, nipping at them ferociously until they granted access. She pushed her tongue in, swirled it around Andy's for a few moments before pulling back and finishing it off with an additional little peck. "Lie down." The brit commanded, light green eyes darkening to emerald as the other woman obeyed without any sort of hesitation. Not to mention that the sight before them was enough to bring any person to their knees.

Face flushed, chest heaving, Andrea peered up at her with pupils dilated to the size of dimes. Her silken mahogany hair fanned out across various proofs and a glass-top like a pool of Sweden's finest chocolate, crisp white Oxford laid crumpled halfway up her taut stomach exposing an expanse of creamy white skin that begged to be touched, and long coltish legs were splayed open.

"Emily," She breathed when hands dipped under her shirt. The redhead's fingers scorched a path over already heated skin to the edge of her bra where they stopped just shy of it and began to finger the underwire.

"Emily," This time it was a warning.

"Needy wench," Emily playfully chastised before roughly cupping full round breasts and squeezing them. Andy arched her back, pushing them farther into her girlfriend's grasp, and moaned to which Emily echoed but for an altogether different reason. God, how she wanted so badly to just rip away both blouse and brassiere and take them within her mouth, but this was neither the time nor the place to get fully naked so begrudgingly she moved away.

Ignoring the protesting groan, the redhead placed her hands on Andy's knees then begun to slide them upward underneath the now nearly hyperventilating brunette's skirt, kneading at her sensitive inner thighs and watching with smoldering eyes as the younger woman started to squirm a bit.

Such a wanton little thing, Emily thought with amusement. She withdrew her hands only to quickly bunch up the skirt in the next movement, exposing a pair of saturated black knickers to hungry eyes. Christ, there were dishes from Smith & Wollensky that didn't look half as appetizing as this. Emily's mouth watered and she had to quarrel ruthlessly with the urge to just sink down to her knees and drink from the source. Instead, however, she decided with a stroke of evil genius to play with fire once more. Manicured nails painted the ivory skin along inner thighs with fine jagged lines to lacy edges.

"I swear to God, Em. If you don't-" Andy's breath hitched and eyelids slammed shut when knuckles drug over her pulsating nub. Sparks of pleasure shot through the brunette like lightning bolts.

"You were saying?" Light green eyes twinkled in a rare show of mischief only to get a teeth in lip glare in return. Emily laughed musically then looked down at her love with mock sympathy. "Oh, my poor darling, whatever shall I do with you?"

Andrea let out a pathetic frustrating whine. Another laugh followed by a hum and before the reporter had time to react her panties were suddenly yanked down to her knees and warm fingers were parting her slick folds.

"Should I leave you like this then?" The brit purred and began to tease her mercilessly, running her fingers up and down the wetness, but never quite touching where the brunette wanted her most. "Wide open and panting like a bitch in heat for Miranda to find." Emily hissed as she slipped passed Andy's outer slit and glided tortuously along her clit and down towards her entrance.

 _"Pleasepleaseplease,"_ Andy chanted eyes tightly shut and back bowed.

Emily sniffed and thrust a single digit inside then slowly oh so slowly began to pump. Andy's mouth fell open, allowing an unfiltered soft mew of pleasure out and she collapsed back onto the desk. The redhead had never teased her like this; not so mercilessly and diabolically. It was beyond frustrating not to mention a bit scary, yet if Andy was truthful with herself, completely totally honest with herself, she'd admit that she had never been so turned on in her life. She groaned and rocked her hips, urging the other woman onward.

And finally, _finally_ , she got what want.

Emily leaned over her and suddenly picked up the pace until the heel of her hand slamming against Andy's swollen clit with every stroke. The brunette moaned grinding her hips in time, meeting each and every thrust taking those long fingers in deeper with each stroke desperate for them to hit that special rough patch inside. But much to Andy's dismay, Emily slowed a bit causing her to groan in agitation only to moan when a third finger was added into the mix.

Back arched, head back, and breast bouncing the reporter rode Emily's hand like a prized bull. "Oh yes," She moaned, digging fingertips into Emily's back so hard she was sure that her new three paychecks priced blouse was ruined. Not that she cared in that moment. Hell, the closet could have been on fire and neither one of them would/could have moved.

Emily dipped her head down towards the clothed breasts and took one into her mouth sucking on it hungrily.

"Yes, yes, yes," The hands moved away from her back only to bury themselves in her hair and pressed her closer.

The primal dance continued on to it's approaching climax.

And when Emily finally felt a tall-tell fluttering around her fingers, she thrust harder, faster, going deeper, pounding into Andy until the muscles of her arms felt like they were on fire. Madison Square would be getting a phone call from her in the morning that's for bloody sure.

"Yes, yes, yes," The brunette hissed as clawed desperately at Emily and closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the delicious tightening of her lower muscles, and the scorching heat of a mouth on one of her breasts. If asked later what made her eyes pop open and look toward the door, Andy wouldn't be able to tell you. But she did and immediately wished she hadn't.

Chocolate eyes widened and plump lips fell open. "Oh my God!"

Emily heard her and sped up. Even when the bucking beneath her became violent and the hands on her shoulders increased their pressure. "Emily, get-" But it was too late the orgasm that been building in Andy's abdomen since they began came crashing down releasing wave upon wave of bliss through the reporter's body.

Heavy lids slipped involuntarily to relish in the endorphin-induced high and the tingling pulsating below for a few precious second before reality sank in. "Shit, shit, shit," Eyelids popped open once more only to reveal horrified chocolate eyes that looked at Emily for a moment before wildly shifting to the door.

"Get up." Andy whispered pushing her by the shoulders.

"What?

 _"Getupgetgetup."_ It was hissed this time. 

Puzzled the redhead lifted herself off and peered down at her lover with concern. "Andy? Are you alright? I didn't harm you, did it?"

The brunette said not a word just stared in terror and humiliation at whatever was behind her.

Getting a horrible feeling down deep in her gut, Emily followed Andy's line of sight and turned ever so slowly. The sight she encountered made her want to either melt into the floor or flee like a startled deer; for there leaning against the entryway with her normally ivory skin a pinkish hue and Chanel clad chest slightly heaving against the book was none other than La Priestly herself.

Emily's eyes nearly popped out of her head and mouth mimicked that of a guppy out of water. "Miranda, I-uh-we," She tried to explain, but before she could manage to spit out a coherent sentence the woman was gone.

A bunch of _OhGods_ followed by the sound of papers shifting and when Emily turned back around her and Andy were face to face. Both women's expressions reflected the same emotion. Mortification complete utter mortification.

"Bleeding Christ, did that really just happen!?"

**TBC?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sooo..shall I continue? If so, any ideas are welcome on how you want this to pan out.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: One more chapter to go. All mistakes are mine. Ideas on how to continue, constructive criticism, and story requests are all more than welcome. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
